Deus ex Machina
by Sanguine-tenshi
Summary: Trying to destroy the Allspark was a bad idea. What in the name of Primus was he thinking! Agreeing to go back with the cube to a time before somebots were born on the other hand was an even worse one. Now Sam has to get used to being a whole different species and a new culture. Well at least his life isn't boring anymore.


**Well hello ****there, how are you this fine morning/noon/day/afternoon/evening/night? Hey I don't know when you will be reading this I need to be prepared. So why did this story come to be? Well I got involved in a few new fandoms. There is the Transformers OFC and the Game of thrones, plus a few smaller ones. IDK why but I have been reading a lot of Transformers fics lately. There are a few good ones which just make me giddy and then there are all the OC stories. Don't get me wrong I don't really mind OC's and am reading two with lead OC, but damn it is just so boring. Not to mention the Mary Sue's. **

**Anywhore this story was inspired by one of my favorite stories 'Antebellum' written by the lovely and talented SavvyEnigma. And yes I did get permission (or I didn't and you will never see this, hunh). So yeah this story was based on it, but I will try and make it as unique as possible. **

**I do not own Transformers.**

**ooooOOOO – LINE BREAK – OOOOoooo**

Chapter one – Have to go back

Samuel James Witwicky also known as Sam, Sammy, Witicky and that crazy W kid, used to be just a teenager. Oh yeah weird names were always a hoot during school years. The fact that not even his teachers knew or even bothered to learn how to pronounce his last name was just the icing on the cake of bullshit Sam so did not want to deal with. Yes it really was funny when a teacher called him Witicky. It was, it really was funny, the first five to six times. After that it just became stupid, mind numbing, boring, repetitive, you name it. And yet the whole fricking class would still laugh. Yes even after they were together for two years, six months, eleven days and five hundred eighty two and still counting mispronunciations of his name.

Well almost the whole class. The goth kid in the last row next to the window would either roll his eyes or snort, disgust clear on his face, but he found everything pointless and tedious so he didn't really count. And sure there was the ginger girl with thick glasses in the first row next to the door but she also had an unusual last name and shared his pain so she didn't really count either. Hell he had a sort of competition with her. What was her name again? Care, Caroline, Carol, Carly, no it was something unusual too…Coroline! Yes her name was Coroline. People always misspelled it as Coralline, but she was foreign, from Europe somewhere he would guess. The competition was whose name would get butchered more times through high school. He was in the lead by three.

Also Miles never laughed, but he didn't count either. Miles was the type of person who would either sleep or daydream during school hours. It wasn't that Miles didn't understand the curriculum he just found it so boring he couldn't keep his attention on it for five seconds. Okay he wasn't the brightest either, but he wasn't stupid. Miles just liked to keep himself occupied with other things. Like for example what would happen if birds were replaced by dragons. Ahem getting sidetracked here, back on the laughing thing. Sure some of his classmates only snorted at this point, well not snorted more like suddenly released all air they had in their lungs through their noses, similar but not the same and it still counted.

So yeah Sam was not exactly the most popular kid. Others don't laugh at the expense of popular kids on daily bases. Sam had good grades, between A and B. He was skinny and most definitely not muscular. He was about as far from muscular as you could get without having some sort of disease. He wasn't particularly agile either so he wasn't into sports all that much. Sure he tried to play a few but they didn't exactly work with him. He also had a not so secret love for video games, sci-fi and fantasy. The only thing he was missing were glasses and then he would have the perfect cocktail for being the most unpopular kid in school. At least he wasn't short.

On the other end of the spectrum was Trent. Trent was the most popular guy in school and Sam's always so lovable and cuddly bully. Trent was a jock, had muscles, a big car, bad grades and a vocabulary that consisted mostly of 'dud' phrases, sport stuff, crude jokes, swear words, and female body parts which included and were limited to boobs, ass and cunt, on odd good days pussy. Why is Trent being mentioned here when he is completely unimportant to the plot? Well you see Sam's life was dull and repetitive. In fact it was so dull Sam would look forward to seeing Trent. Why? Well because it was always fun to see what the jocks underdeveloped brain came up with.

Sure there was a point when Sam was afraid of Trent, but that fear passed with time and he was now at the point where he would banter with the bully. he would try and outsmart him, which wasn't much of a challenge. He would use sarcasm and insult Trent without the other even knowing he was insulted. Sure sometimes Trent would catch on and then it was time for Sam to run. And running was the only physical thing he was good at.

And for a long time that was Sam's life. Go to school, have your name mispronounced two to four times depending on the day, piss off Trent at some point during school hours, run for your life, go home, do homework, study, hang out with Miles, sleep, repeat. And then one day his dad told him he would buy him a car so long as Sam got five A-s and a 1000 dollars. This is where his life started to change and where it became somewhat interesting.

Sam got a part time job at a local fast food restaurant. It was a small greasy place and a local favorite. There was always something happening there and now Sam was in the middle of it all. There were a few almost fights. Finding out pancakes stuck to celling for only thirty three minutes and forty seven seconds before they fell down, yes they counted. Running from a stray dog with a piece of bacon stuck to your buttocks, that one had been a very unfortunate prank. There was that one time Sam found out he could actually get launched over the counter by a small explosion, that is when they started keeping pans under the register, ya know for head protection. No that wasn't a bomb it was just Greasy Geoff, GG for some, trying to learn how to flambé the chicken, that didn't go as planned. Word of advice: sometimes less really is more. And a few smaller incidents happened.

A few months later he had his 1000 dollars, four A's and a small burn scar on his bum to remember the whole ordeal. Greasy Geoff tried flambé more than once and Sam was definitely in the wrong place once. After somehow getting his history teacher to give him an A- he was more than ready for his first car. He should have gotten out of that Camaro. He most definitely should have gotten out of the Camaro. He should have chosen some other car from Bobby Bolivia, but he didn't. The small logical part of his brain was telling him he should have gotten out of the trice damned Camaro, but Sam just couldn't bring himself to agree.

Sure his life was constantly in danger since he bought the damn car, but insulting Trent and getting away with it unharmed was no longer the highlight of the day. And would you look at that, Mikaela actually noticed his existence. He had a crush on that girl since like ever. Besides how many people can say their car is a part of a highly advanced robotic alien race? How many can say they have been chased by giant evil robots on more than one occasion and were still breathing? How many threatened a secret government agent, tied him to a pole and got him to strip to his underwear? How many people got to hold an all-powerful cube responsible for creating the previously mentioned robotic alien race? And how many got to have a conversation with said cube? Wait what?

Yeah, okay so maybe pushing the all-powerful cube into Megatron's chest to try and destroy it was not the smartest thing to do in the universe. Trying to destroy the cube was definitely the way to go but how was he supposed to know this shit was going to happen? He was just following Optimus's orders…to a degree.

The thing was the cube couldn't really be destroyed. Well the cube could but the Allspark couldn't. Wait, that didn't make much sense, uh the cube could be destroyed but it actually couldn't. Erg, even less sense, ahem, the physical cube which you could hold is the container of the power of the Allspark and it could be destroyed, but the power itself couldn't. The power had to find a new container and since it was being held in the air at the time and was touching only two things, one of which was a dying Con leader, it decided Sam was a better container than Megatron. The thing about the power of the Allspark is it is alive. Well maybe not alive per say maybe more like conscious.

The Allspark isn't something you control. It isn't like electricity. You don't just flip a switch and it does whatever it is you want it to do. No the Allspark decides on its own what to do, what not to do and when to do it. Since it was 'alive' it meant it could also panic, oh boy could it panic, and it could also communicate, in a sense. It wasn't so much communicating with words as it was pushing feelings onto others. By some miracle, or maybe it was the cubes doing, Sam could perfectly understand what the cube meant.

**Danger. Panic. Problem. Have to go back. Must help. Danger. Panic. Can't move. Must find a way. Panic. Problem. Can't help. Not like this. Danger. Problem. Can't move. Have to help. Have to go back. Panic. Danger. Problem. Must help. Must go back. Panic. Help. Danger. Find a way.**

It was overwhelming. The whole thing, so many feelings in a short time. It was just so much to handle. The feelings the Allspark was sending him were strong and it took him a moment to realize what exactly was happening. It was as if he was hearing the words in his head and yet at the same time he could feel them through his whole body. It was weird and yet it somehow felt natural, like he was experiencing it his whole life. The cube's feelings overwhelmed his own. He could feel its despair, its regret and its need to help. Time seemed to slow around him. Maybe the time froze or maybe things were happening so fast it seemed like the time stopped. He didn't know and he didn't have time to think on it.

The cube started to dissolve slower and slower until completely stopping. Then he felt hope and recognition hit him. It was as if the cube only just noticed its new chosen 'container' was more than just an empty shell. As if it only just noticed Sam had a consciousness of his own. Would you imagine that? A container capable of its own thoughts.

**You can move. You can help. Help me. Help them. Save them. Help me save them. All of them. You move. You help. Help me. Save them. Must help. Must save. Save them. All of them.**

'_Wait what? How would I be able to-' _he was cut off in his own head by the cube.

**I go back. You can move. You come with. You help. Help me save them. You move for me. You help them. You save them. All of them. You must help.**

'_Wait all of them? But the Decepticons-' _and yet again he was cut off in his head.

This time it wasn't by the Allspark 'speaking' but by images. Flashes of their lives started appearing one after another in front of his eyes. He didn't catch them all but he saw the most important parts, the parts where they got hurt. He saw them getting hurt, rejected, made fun of, rejected by their own parents and much more. He saw oh so much more. First it was just the bots he knew off, their lives on Cybertron and what dragged them into the war. Then he saw the deaths. He saw so many die, the Autobots, the Decepticons and the Neutrals. There was so much pointless death, so much pain and suffering.

He understood why the cube was so desperate to help. He needed to help. Then he saw his future. He wasn't sure why the cube was showing it to him but it did. He saw the Fallen, the star harvester, Jetfire, Optimus dying and being revived, he saw his own involvement in the whole thing and then he saw the future after that. He saw himself and some blonde girl getting married. She was pretty but she wasn't Micaela. What happened to her? And where were the bots? He saw the wedding, it was beautiful. He saw their house and their kids, two boys. Most importantly he saw how happy they were together. But he didn't see the bots, or Micaela, or the solders. None of them were there. He didn't know if they were dead or they just went their separate ways, but no matter what he didn't like it.

He knew the past and the future and he knew he needed to help. Even if the future would be all sunshine and rainbows the past was too dark for him to sleep soundly with the knowledge he could have changed it. What he didn't understand was how normal his life seemed to be in the future. He could feel the power of the Allspark inside of him. What happened to the cube?

**Can't stay. Must leave. Must go back. With or without you. Must try help. Must go back. **

Ignoring the fact he wasn't safe in his own head anymore, that did make sense in some twisted way. The cube wanted to help desperately. It would make sense it would go back and try and help even if it was pointless. The cube created them so it had to want what was best for them, all of them, no matter what. There was no doubt about it, the Allspark would go back with or without him.

**Correct. Must help. Go back. Help. You come? You help? You give up the future? That future? You give up future for the past? You save them?**

Ah so that was the point of him knowing about the future. The cube may be desperate, but it wasn't cruel. It wanted to let him know what he was giving up to help the bots. Hm, he may have a hero complex after all, must be all the comics. He couldn't let that future happen simply because the bots weren't there. For all he knew the cube did make things right and the bots were fine or they found a way to restore their home planet, but dammit he wanted them in his life. He may not know them for all that long but he already felt some sort of connection to them. It might be the knowledge of their past or it might be the fact they saved his life more than once who knew. He needed to help.

He needed to help them all. It wasn't fair. The Neutrals lost their lives simply because neither side trusted them. The Decepticons weren't always the destruction loving assholes he knew. Most of them were just misunderstood. They were pushed around, mocked and hated until they decided to flip off the world and fight back. And he couldn't just help them rebuild, too much happened before that. There was just too much pain and suffering before. He needed to stop it all and maybe give as many bots as normal a childhood as possible. The questions rang in his head again, the feel of them. They were more powerful this time, more hopeful, happier.

'_Yes.' _and then everything faded to black.

**ooooOOOO – LINE BREAK – OOOOoooo**

**And that would be it for the first chappy. If you like it leave a review, a favorite or an alert. If enough people like it I will continue. Nah, I will probably continue this even if all of you hate it. The idea just fascinates me too much to give up just yet. Anywhore, see ya.**

**Chao~**


End file.
